1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle simulation apparatus used for such applications as traffic safety education, games, training and so forth.
2. Description of Background Art
For simulated experience of operation of an airplane, an automobile, a motorcycle, a bicycle and so forth, various simulation apparatus individually corresponding to such vehicles have been proposed and partly placed into practical use. Of those simulation apparatus, the bicycle simulation apparatus is configured such that, while a rider is seated on a saddle of a simulated bicycle, the rider operates pedals and operates a handlebar to perform simulated operation. See, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2589581. In short, a conventional bicycle simulation apparatus is configured in a situation that supposes only that the bicycle moves forwardly.
In a conventional bicycle simulation apparatus, when the bicycle comes excessively near to a simulated obstacle forwardly thereof during a simulated operation, the bicycle cannot move, and it is necessary to end the simulated operation or perform an unnatural process which does not really occur such as to erase the simulated obstacle.
Further, for example, when the bicycle tries to turn to the right (to the left in a country in which an automobile keeps to the right) at two stages at a crossing or the like, it is necessary for the rider to perform a movement of getting off the bicycle once and then changing the direction of movement while retreating. However, with the conventional bicycle simulation apparatus, such a retreating operation cannot be simulatively implemented. Further improvement is demanded in applications for traffic safety education.